


New Apartement

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 27 Moving in together, Drabbletober, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Wakatoshi dan Tooru pindah ke apartemen baru dan tinggal bersama.





	New Apartement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalea_Airys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Airys/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis untuk UshiOi shippers, especially Azalea-san. Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Maafkan segala kekurangan di drabble ini. Hope you like it ♥
> 
> Happy reading~

 

“Stop, stop, stop. Ya, yang kiri dinaikkan sedikit. Stop! Yak oke! Selanjutnya Ushiwaka-chan.”

Maka jam dinding itu terpasang dengan aman di dinding. Tooru membantu memegangi tangga saat Wakatoshi turun. Mereka mengangkat kardus besar ke dapur dan beberapa kardus ke dalam kamar.

“Yang di sini biar aku saja, kau bisa menata dapurnya.”

Tooru tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. “ _Aye aye, Captain!_ ” Lalu ia berlari ke arah dapur setelah mencium pipi Wakatoshi.

Wakatoshi tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya membongkar barang-barang dan menatanya. Ini hari kedua mereka tinggal di apartemen yang mereka sewa berdua. Teman-teman mereka membantu mereka pindahan, dan sebagian besar barang-barang telah tersusun rapi. Kecuali untuk kamar tidur dan dapur yang masih belum sempat ditata dan dibereskan.

Karenanya sejak bangun dan sekarang sudah pukul sebelas, keduanya masih bahu-membahu menyusun dan menata barang-barang mereka.

Setelah selesai menyusun dan menata kamar tidur, Wakatoshi mengumpulkan kardus-kardus kosong dan melipatnya supaya mudah disimpan. Ia lalu membawanya keluar dan menuju ke ruangan kecil di sebelah dapur yang telah mereka sepakati untuk dijadikan gudang. Seusai menyimpannya, Wakatoshi menyambangi dapur. Tooru tengah membereskan cangkir-cangkir untuk diletakkan di dalam lemari di atas konter dapur.

Wakatoshi mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tooru agak terkejut, lantas menyamankan diri saat tahu Wakatoshi pelakunya.

“Sudah selesai?”

Wakatoshi mengangguk. “Kau masih bisa mengubahnya kalau kau tak suka.”

Tooru bergeleng. Diletakkannya lap kain dan cangkir ke atas konter, lalu berbalik. Tangannya melingkari leher Wakatoshi. “Aku suka saat kau yang menata kamar kita. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana menurutmu? Tempat ini….”

Wakaoshi membawa Tooru berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu mengecup kening Tooru. “Bagus. Aku suka.”

Bibir Tooru mencibir. “Masa cuma itu?”

“Mungkin kita perlu membeli kanvas supaya kau dan aku bisa melukis dan memajangnya di sini untuk hiasan?”

Jari telunjuk Tooru menjawil hidung mancung Wakatoshi. “Terdengar asyik.”

Wakatoshi mendekat, napas mereka bertemu, sebentar bibir Tooru yang seranum apel itu dikecup pelan. “Apa pun untukmu.”

“Iiih, bisa tidak sih kau mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang lebih… kautahu? Yang lebih romantis begitu…. Jangan datar-datar saja dong.”

Pelukan dipererat. “Tapi aku tahu kamu menyukainya, Tooru.”

Tooru membalas pelukan. “Memang sih.... Oh ya, mau makan apa buat makan siang? Aku sudah mulai lapar. Tapi kita belum sempat membeli bahan makanan.”

Wakatoshi melepas pelukan. Sebelah tangannya menangkup wajah Tooru. “Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar lagi sekaligus belanja? Jadi nanti malam kita bisa mulai memasak dan kurasa besok pagi kita sudah harus pergi ke kantor. Jadi lebih baik kalau kita tidak terus-terusan makan di luar, ya kan?”

“Baiklah. Aku boleh makan sushi ya?”

“Kalau begitu, mau pergi sekarang?”

“Aku akan mengambil jaket dulu.”

Wakatoshi mengangguk dan keduanya pun berjalan keluar dari dapur.

.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi^^
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
